Kana Kronicles
by AnonymousGX
Summary: September 2013, I was taken to another universe. Now, I'm ready to share my effect on those worlds to everyone. My purpose while there: define the balance of Light and Dark.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

_I can't believe what happened that night so long ago. While I was asleep, I met Yen Sid in his tower from the Kingdom Hearts series. What he told me convinced me to write down in journals what happened._

_All too soon, my time in that universe ended. When I woke up, the very same journals were with me on my bed. After considering what to do with them, I decided to publish them to see if anyone else had an experience like mine. **However, since I own the rights to nothing that I experienced, and am making no money off of this, I'm putting it here.**_  
><em>But why did I originally want to publish in non-fiction? Well, I'll just stop talking and transcribe the journals, with additional details from my memories.<em>  
><em>But first, a little bit about me. I'm Kana Berury Mooneyes. I'm 17, a little over 6 feet tall, and am mixed BrazilianNative Hawaiian descent. I get my middle name from my grandma's hometown, and the rest is my father's Hawaiian upbringing. My few inches long, wavy hair is a deep brown, as well as my eyes and tanned skin. I may have some Tongan in me, giving me my strength, but I'm still limber enough to pass gymnastics. When I was in my dreams, I wore dark brown shorts and a blue shirt, designed like a tropical beach._

* * *

><p>The first time I went to Yen Sid's tower, he and I were alone in the office room. The doors to both the stairwell and the side room (the one where Sora got his clothes from the Three Good Fairies) were closed and sealed shut. Even the windows were covered. "It is an honor to meet you, boy from the World of Origin," he greeted, head and shoulders performing a small bow. He was seated at his desk, a weird, big book in front of him. "Will you please tell me your name?"<p>

"It's Kana. Kana Berury Mooneyes," I told him, bowing back. But I was curious, just a minute ago, I barely laid down in my bed at 9 PM. I always take at least an hour and a half to fall asleep, and I wasn't very sleepy before this dream suddenly started. "Am I dreaming, and so soon?"

"In a way," Yen Sid told me sternly. "While it may seem like a dream to you, it is certainly real for us in this universe."

"Wait, what do you mean by this universe?" I asked him. At first, I thought he was referring to 'my' personal dream world.

"Let me put it this way," Yen Sid began, "Centuries ago, these worlds were formed by different men. Decades ago, a man named Walt Disney appeared and gathered these individual worlds into one whole. He created me, to serve as his watching eyes in this world while he was gone. As such, I am immune to tampering by others, although I fulfill the role requested of me. More than a decade ago, somebody new came and organized these worlds after this order, introducing new people, places, and enemies.

"These men were from your world, Kana. Their dream self, or their imagination, was strong enough for them to discover their personal universe, and shape it to their desires. However, even though this world was created through a dream, this isn't any more a dreaming world than when I dreamed of you while searching the world that Walt Disney came from."

I thought I got what he was getting at here. Basically, every story, every dream, every 'what if', was just another multi-verse or alternate possible timeline. It doesn't care about another's history, it doesn't care about another's physics, chemistry, or even biology; it goes by its own rules. And if another world dreamed, made a story, or asked 'what if', it was creating or discovering another world.

Wait a minute... "Why did you search for me?" I asked him.

"Because Kana, you are a strong dreamer," Yen Sid replied. "While I could peer into the word of Walt Disney using this," he held up a pen, "I cannot enter or interact with it. Through it, I found you."

"That's Uncle Walt's Pen!" I exclaimed. I did the Disneyland hunt featuring that pen, based on the Kingdom Keeper's series, so I knew what the pen looked like.

"Indeed. This pen, given to me by Walt Disney, lets me peek into other worlds. I saw you dream your way into other actual worlds - not just worlds your dreams created - and interact with the people there. I saw you, Kana, in the real world, watching the films based on the worlds of Disney. I saw how knowledgeable you were, and how well you could play and beat some of the electronic games based on our world, known collectively to you as Kingdom Hearts. You have a strong dream self and great knowledge, which makes you the perfect candidate. Therefore, I chose you as the one for this mission, and summoned you to me."

"Wait, what mission?" I asked him. I admit that my knowledge of Disney is just about legendary. I knew about Kimba the White Lion and The Thief and the Cobbler, and how they were related to The Lion King and Aladdin (somewhat loosely for the second one). I knew about many of the TV cartoons, some of the related comics, who married Luke Skywalker, and that Mickey Mouse was drawn years before the ballpoint pen was created, contrary to the Kingdom Keeper's belief in the first pen. As for when it came to the Kingdom Hearts games, I was pretty sure I held the world record for 'Fastest time defeating Sephiroth' in Kingdom Hearts 2. It wasn't a 'no damage' record, but I only took damage when I wanted to be hit. "I don't see how all that makes me a candidate for anything, besides trivia shows."

"It is your knowledge of what was meant to be that makes you the perfect Keybearer," he told me. "You can restore World Order where the Heartless have tipped the balance and changed the future. You can also blend into the worlds more easily than other Keyblade Masters; you would know the things people of that world should know, and hence not attract as much attention to yourself. With the power of a Dreamer, you can be a great force for Light."

"Wait a minute," I told him. While I was super excited to be a Kebearer, I didn't quite understand anything he was saying. "What do you mean by 'power of a Dreamer'? Do you mean Flowmotion from Kingdom Hearts 3D's Sleeping Worlds?"

"Indeed, alongside powers other than Flowmotion. As a true Dreamer, you can create and control objects within this universe. However, because it was already defined by many, then Walt Disney, then another, it would take a lot of power to usurp control over his beings.

"But what do you mean by 'Kingdom Hearts 3D'? Is that the name of a game about this universe?" I nodded. "That is a game I haven't noticed while watching potential candidates, including yourself. Not even two hours ago, I passed Riku as a Keyblade Master, and sent him to fetch me Kairi. Tell me everything you know about what has occurred up to this point, and which game each event occurred in."

So I told him everything I knew. Whenever there was a 'Final Mix' or Re:Game, I told him what happened in that account. I started with Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. I then launched into Kingdom Hearts. After its tale was done, I told the stories of 358/2 Days interrupted with Chain of Memories. Yen Sid was especially interested in these games, and asked many questions. I then told of Kingdom Hearts 2, Coded, and 3D. I briefly mentioned Kingdom Hearts χ, but told him I didn't have firsthand or even word-of-mouth experience with it.

He asked me for as close a quote as possible to anything Xehanort, Maleficent, Vanitas, an Organization member, or anyone else said during the games, but listened quietly to the rest of my tales. When the questions about the games I had played or watched were done, I told him about the teaser trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3, and how it had Heartless Swarms Sora could ride and the Master Keeper, Master Eraqus' Keyblade. I also told him the rumors of Marvel and Star Wars worlds being included in the game, and gave basic descriptions of those two universes.

I then told him about a couple mysteries from the Kingdom Hearts series. The main one he didn't know about was as to the creation of two certain Nobodies. In Re:Coded and KH1, we saw Kairi's body. It never became a Nobody. But after Sora released her heart, Namine and Roxas were born. Some people speculated that Sora has two Nobodies, created when he released Kairi's heart as well as his own and Ven's. Namine was born from Kairi's heart, while Roxas was born of Sora and Ven, or possibly only Ven. But if only Ven's heart made Roxas, then where is Sora's true Nobody self? And how did Sora's body get split into at least two to become Namine and Roxas, if Nobodies are born using the person's empty shell? I also told him how Sora may have Ven's keyblade, not really one of his own or Riku's, since Ven's Keyblade may be connected to Ven's heart within Sora.

After his final, clarifying questions and my theories to the mysteries were completed, Yen Sid spent a good five minutes thinking, stroking his enormous beard, eyes not truly focused on me when they were open. "I thank you for your knowledge, Kana Mooneyes. While it has made clear a few of the things the dark forces were attempting to hide, it still leaves many questions unanswered. It is unfortunate that Kingdom Hearts 3 is not due for release for a long time. But we cannot wait for it to come out, for our universe will surely move past it by that time, and your presence will not be needed anymore. I had originally brought you here to help us plan for the battle to come, using your knowledge to ensure that we win the way World Order intended. Instead, I charge you with this task. You are to define the balance of Light and Dark."

"Define it?" I asked, shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will be sending you to lock worlds of strong Light so they don't fall into the Darkness. If, perhaps, the balance between Light and Darkness shifts, the χ-Blade will fail to forge, and the worlds will be safe."

"I'm not sure that will work," I told him hesitantly. "Forging it requires twenty hearts, not twenty worlds."

"That is indeed true. When I first heard the prophecy of the 7 of Light against the 13 of Darkness, I had assumed they would be individual Lights and Darkness. However, Xehanort is and has been manipulating hearts, such as his own and Ven's, to attempt the creation of substitute Darknesses.

"I fear he may try to do the same to create artificial Maidens of Light. Many of worlds have maidens whose Light can be substituted for a Princess of Heart, or merged with another to create such a being. If we spend too much of our efforts protecting the true Princesses of Heart whom we know, he may resort to using other maidens to complete his designs. It is your job to seal worlds with those maidens from his reach."

"I see your point," I had to admit. This would likely mean I was going to cover worlds not visited by Sora, and hence never meet him. But I was still game, no pun intended. "I'm in!"

"Indeed, your Heart is strong. You are up to this task." he then materialized his Keyblade. It looked a lot like the Star Seeker, but was black like Twilight, and had a straight blade that led to a silver moon and star. "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the markings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be," he recited, then handed it to me.

When I touched it, I felt something, some kind of connection. If I was still skeptical about if I was dreaming, this cleared it all up. I was in the dream - explaining everything - for more than an hour and could actually feel the grip, weight, and balance of this Keyblade. Both things should be impossible if this was merely a normal visual and audio, 30 minute max dream. This world - no, this whole universe - was real, and I may be able to tip the balance in the Light's favor.

The Keyblade didn't disappear after a few seconds, like when Leon or Jack held Sora's. Yen Sid, content, took it back manually and vanished it. "Congratulations Kana. You are now a potential Keybearer. I will now send you to a Sleeping World. It will serve as an initial test."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid," I said, now considering myself his apprentice. He then materialized a passageway to the Sleeping World for me. Before entering, I turned back to him. "What is the test? What if I wake up in the middle of the test and return to my universe?"

"The test is of your capabilities as a Keybearer," Yen Sid said mysteriously. "Do not worry about yourself awakening, for your whole journey will pass before you must awaken, and only a moment will pass in the world from whence you came. " Content at these answers, I went into the Sleeping World.

* * *

><p>I wish I can say I passed with flying colors. I wish I could say I scrapped an okay. I even wish I had at least awakened that Sleeping World. But what happened there was too horrible for me to share right now. If you want to know what happened, figure out who I am and steal my journals. I may share the story later, but even now, what happened there, and who I grew to care too much for, is too personal to share right now.<p>

I came out of that world screaming, then burst into tears. I was broken beyond belief. My faith in my abilities was shattered. Because of my knowledge, everything went unbelievably wrong. I was in no shape to tell anyone about what happened, but Yen Sid insisted I tell it to him.

Many minutes later, I did manage to give the basics of what happened to Yen Sid. I left many holes, but he understood. "Kana Mooneyes, I am disappointed in what has occurred," Yen Sid told me. Those words would have been daggers to my heart, if my broken heart had a piece left big enough to stab. "I had hoped you understood the need for secrecy and World Order."

"I'm sorry," I told him, tears still streaming down my eyes. "I can't do this. I can't be your apprentice. Don't let me dream here again. I'm not worthy to help you and Sora. I now understand the need for secrecy, but I broke it."

"Which is why," Yen Sid said, "you are now ready." Those words shocked me. "The test was not about discovering your Keyblade, nor even unlocking its Keyhole. It was to see if you understood the need for World Order. That is why I sent you to a Sleeping World, rather than one that can be lost to the Darkness. Should you fail to learn the lesson at first, no harm would come to yourself or that world. But should you learn from either your success or your failure, then you have passed."

While those words didn't help me get over what I did, it did make me feel better about myself. I stopped crying and stood up. "You're right Master. I vow to never again disturb World Order. I'm ready to go on your mission." Gone was the naive boy who thought he could take on a universe and save everyone. I had learned my lesson through loss and humility.

"You are indeed ready mentally. However, I can't send you out unless you have discovered your Keyblade. Have you done so?" Yen Sid questioned me.

"Yes I have!" I told him. To prove it, I summoned both my blades. They were similar to shorter, thinner versions of the Kingdom Keeper and Kingdom Keeper D. Their smaller size made them easier to wield single-handed, but there was still room on the hilt for two hands. But where the Kingdom Keepers had inverted Gold and Silver, each of my Keyblades was all Gold or all Silver. The Rainguards on them were Brown for the Gold and Green for the Silver, and the grips were a bright White and Tan respectively.

"I call them Truth Keeper," I lifted up the Silver one, "and Ideal Keeper," showing off the Golden blade.

"Interesting names," Yen Sid told me. "Their form and name are similar to the Kingdom Keepers. But where did you come up with the first word in their names?"

"Pokemon Black and White, as well as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Monsters Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla," I answered. "Inti and Quilla's abilities are as different as the Sun and the Moon. Yet together, they balance and support each other, bringing the other back to life.

"Zekrom is a black dragon of Ideals. Like him, Darkness feeds off your ideals, turning them into your personal view of a better world, and inspiring you to change the current world to that image. This isn't necessarily evil; there are many good men who's ideals changed the world for the better slowly or through quick revolutions.

"Reshiram is a white dragon of Truth. Light is the truth of what is and was. It says the way things are is good, or the way things were was good. However, it can also blind people to another, possibly better future. It limits change, growth, and evolution. A caterpillar doesn't say 'My life is good, I'm a caterpillar, a caterpillar is how I'll stay forever'. He seeks an ideal, better life as a butterfly.

"To prevent the Light from blinding people, it must be checked by the ideals Darkness brings. But Darkness must be checked by Light, to make sure that the ideas can become Truth, and are either selfless or truly for the good of all people."

"Now I know you are ready, Kana," Yen Sid told me, a smile on his face. "While many know Light and Darkness cannot exist without the other, few have figured out a definite explanation as to why that is. You, young Mooneyes, have discovered one of those secrets, and explained it in a relatively simple manner." He then stood up and gave me a deep bow, much to my shock. "I would name you Keyblade Master, if only you had more experience wielding your blades as a warrior. To earn that title, you must show me your strength of both body and will, by protecting the numerous worlds."

"I understand Master, and thanks for the praise," I gave him a bow in return. "But I fear that I'll get too attached to a world again, and repeat the same mistakes as before. Can you send me to a world where I can break World Order? Bring out companions for my journey? If I had a companion, I may not make as strong a tie with the people at each world and... repeat what just occurred."

Yen Sid stroked his beard a few times, thinking it over. "You may. However, as far as what you know from your world, and what you see during your travels, you cannot bring a companion who has an unfinished fate. They must either be about to die and you save them, or they, in another way, are done within that world."

"I understand," I told him. We then spent the next few minutes thinking over who my companions, should I have more than one, could be. But in that first half hour, there were no warrior people in Disney that were: beings of Light, from worlds unseen by Xehanort, I knew I could get along well with, had completed fates, and I could convince to come on my quest and leave their home worlds.

So I turned my thoughts to worlds outside of Disney, and found a few worlds that could work. But first, I had to double-check if he could send me to said worlds. "Yen Sid, can you send me to a world outside of Disney? I have a few ideas as to my companions."

Yen Sid took awhile to figure that out. "Indeed I can. However, they must come willingly, and have completed their destinies. Also, the longer you spend there, with the portal open between both worlds, the more likely Heartless are to find the bridge and plague that universe. Also, your Keyblades are of this universe. While you cannot summon them in your original world which created them, you can summon them while in the world of your companion. But as long as they are there with you, they will create another rift for the Heartless to uncover. Regardless of this, you can still use any magic you learned without the need of channeling them through your Keyblade. Now that you know all of this, will you take the risk?"

"Yes," I told him without a second thought. Without a word, he took Uncle Walt's Pen, and opened the tome on his desk. Slowly, yet meticulously, he wrote on a single page.

"Take the pen," Yen Sid instructed me, waving his hand so that Uncle Walt's pen and his big book floated onto my lap, "and draw a portal to that world. It will become dormant once you enter the world, but will reawaken to let yourself and up to two others through. To awaken the portal, use one of your Keyblades. You may awaken the portal multiple times, but it will vanish after yourself or three others pass through, so make sure your companions are the first to enter and you are last."

Pen in hand, I looked at the book. The right page had a large rectangle made out of weird text; I was supposed to draw within it. On the left page, I saw myself, sleeping, with different text surrounding me. I knew this was how he anchored myself to this world, and knew what I had to do. I had to draw my portal, an image of that world from my memory. After thinking for a few minutes, I knew which world I wanted to search for my companion or two, should they be willing.

I had to draw slowly, since I was a bad artist. But, after a long time, I finished it. It wasn't perfect, but the pen seemed to understand where I wanted. In the background, a busy city loomed. In the foreground, across a body of water to the city, I drew a small island, made of one hill. Atop the island, I drew a huge tower shaped like a T.

When I finished, my picture glowed and a portal appeared on a blank spot on the wall. Before I approached it, Yen Sid created an enchanted compass for me. "This compass will direct you to warriors about to die, or whose destinies are completed. If you see it glow a bright silver and point to a person, you may ask him to join you as a companion. Should it glow gold instead, then that person may also receive his own Keyblade upon their arrival in this world. Also, do not worry about the time that passes by; months in that world will seem but minutes here."

"Thanks, Master Yen Sid," I told him. But while I walked through, I heard Yen Sid gasp in exclamation and shout something after me, "Seal that world's Keyhole! Trigon and Mal..." However, the last of his words were lost in the portal as I entered Jump City, ready to find my companion.

However, what I managed to hear worried me. Do all worlds, not just those 'compiled' by Disney and Square Enix, have a Keyhole? What did Trigon and Maleficent have? Did they meet before? Were they working together now? That last thought sent shivers down my spine; Trigon possibly married to Maleficent? If they were together, would I have to deal with Heartless, Fire Demons, Maleficent, and Trigon, all at the same time?! I'd have to call for backup, even with the Teen Titans there!

When my eyes adjusted from the bright portal to the nighttime Jump City, I knew I arrived far earlier than I wanted. I'd have to go through three entire seasons to get the two I thought could come, and almost every episode to potentially get the other one I thought may come. Then again, if I knew them from the beginning, it may be easier for me to befriend them and convince them to say yes. Also, at least the portal wasn't in an easy place to forget; it was right next to the Pizza joint.


	2. Go!

_I ended up staying in the World of the Teen Titans for a very long time. I had some fun times, some major defeats, and a couple humiliating scenes I don't want made public. So I'll just highlight some 'episodes' where I interacted with both people I thought would become my companions and those who actually became my companions._

* * *

><p>When I stepped out of the portal, it was pretty obvious I arrived too soon. It was night, and the streets were mostly clear. There was a big guy in a hood a ways away, but I knew he wasn't the reason why the roads were empty.<p>

The real reason was a redhead girl, forearms bound, trashing the neighborhood. Cars, streetlights, trash bins, even the street, nothing escaped her rampage. She then seemed to calm down for a few seconds, or merely stopped for a breath, before turning to the Pizza place. She then started to attack the pillar holding up the balcony. "Zop! Yark! Mesnef!" she cried with each hit. The meaning wasn't very clear, but it was either swearing or something having to do with getting the cuffs off.

As much as I wanted not to be on the receiving end of one of those blows, I saw the screaming people on the balcony that was supported by the now failing pillar. "Hey!" I shouted to her. She heard me, quickly turned, and glared at me, eyes aglow. I then tapped my chest twice with my pointer finger. "Human," I told her softly, then pointed at the balcony, which had stopped crumbling and somewhat stabilized.

I was trying to alert her to the lives she was endangering, but she must have mistook one my gestures or words for aggression. She started running right at me, arms over her left shoulder to take a swing. I planned to sidestep to my left, dodge roll under or before her swing, then try again with the second part of my message. If she understood what I meant to say, she may calm down and trust me a little more.

I was lucky I chose to go left, because a familiar Birdarang hit her crown and turned her to my right. As she recovered from the sneak attack, I got up from the roll and turned to the source. Sure enough, the walking Traffic Light had arrived, but a little later than I expected. "I had it covered!" I yelled at him.

"Didn't look like it from here," Robin replied. He might have said more, but the redhead charged at him, cuffs flailing. Robin, cool as a cucumber, jumped, rolled, dodged, and weaved between her strikes. While they were distracted, I jumped to the top of the balcony and helped everyone get out of danger.

After she started to tire, Robin flipped over her, dropped a smoke bomb, then charged in at an angle. He may have gotten her with that move, but the battle wasn't supposed to flow or end that way. So I jumped down to the street, grabbed two pieces of a streetlight the girl had broken, and dashed between them. (I would have used my Keyblades, but I was going to stay for a long time, and didn't want to risk another hole into this universe yet). "Hey you two; cut it out!" I yelled, closing the distance.

Spotting the redhead through the smoke wasn't hard; her eyes were still glowing. She locked onto my voice and turned. While doing so, she spotted Robin through the dust. Both of them were preparing to swing; Robin with his Bo staff and the redhead with her cuffs. As I landed between them, I lifted both pieces of the streetlamp to intercept the blows, hoping to stop the fighting. Robin's attack hit first, then came the powerhouse a split second later.

You know how in movies and some games, a cool warrior steps between two opposing attacks and either defends or deflects them? If you need an example, Axle does it between Xion and Roxas in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days; Day 352, and Lee between Kotetsu and Sasuke in Naruto episode 21. Don't try it in real life, it can turn out like in the Mewtwo Pokemon movie. What can really happen is this: both attacks hit hard, turned me into a streetlight pancake, spun me around, and sent me flying.

Robin may have got some of the impact through me, but I got the most of it. Suffice it to say, I was out of the fight for awhile, too disoriented to cast a proper Cure. I watched as Beast Boy, then the hooded teen, came along to help. I watched as the manacles were removed from her hands, and green burst of energy strike everywhere haphazardly while the heroes scurried for cover. But I noticed none of the energy hit anywhere near me as I struggled to get up. I likely got her attention in a good way.

Once I was recovered enough to cast a Cure, the girl had stopped firing. I took a chance and started walking towards her. She turned around and glared, eyes and hands still glowing, but she didn't stop me. The other heroes then sprung into action, since she was distracted by me and her back was turned.

But before they could make it halfway to her, a large black astral raven appeared, halting their charge. "Maybe... that guy has the right idea. Fighting may not be needed to stop her," the blue cloaked caster said, stepping out of an alley. "Let him try."

I would have given her my attention, in order to thank her, but the manacled girl was the one who needed it most. Not to mention, if I started talking to her aggressors, she may take it the wrong way. So I continued to approach her, hands behind my head and eyes on her feet in a huge effort to show her I meant no harm or deceit. When I was about fifteen feet away, she raised her hands and said one word. "Gokta!" I didn't understand it, but the basic message was clear. 'Stop', 'no', 'stay', 'back', 'away'.

So I circled around her at that same distance, placing myself between her and the heroes, then sat down. The girl gazed at me, but didn't change her stance. "Sir, what's he doing?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"Trying to solve this as carefully as I can," I told him in a soft voice, head barely turned to him. "Sit down where you stand, all of you." To my surprise, I didn't hear any resistance, even from Robin, as they sat on the street. But I kept my gaze on the girl I was trying to pacify. I put a hand on my chest, "Kana." I then gestured to the boy behind me, to my right, "Robin."

I gestured to the green boy near Robin. Before I could name him, he understood what was happening. "Beast Boy sir!" he yelled out with a fist pump.

Next was the hooded guy. "... Cyborg," he said, regretfully.

I then pointed out the last person behind me. "Raven," she said in monotone, just loud enough to be heard by the other heroes and her.

I then gestured to the redhead. To my relief, she didn't take it as an attack. It took her a few seconds, but she guessed what I wanted. "Koriand'r."

I knew that name, but had to play the part of an ignorant guy who had some basic knowledge. "Cory-an-dur?" I double-checked her name's pronunciation. She gave a grunt, which I took for yes. After making a show of thinking, I gestured to the sky. "Kori? Kori? Kori?" I asked, pointing out the stars. She grunted again. I then placed my hands together and cast Fire. A useful trick for cold nights that I learned in the Sleeping World, a warm fire appeared between them before I released the spell. "And'r?" Another yes grunt. "Tamaran?" I tried. She grunted, with a bit of a smile on her face.

I then started to scoot forward, never uncrossing my legs to stand. "Gokta buhovna," she said. But this time, her voice was different. It was still hard, but had much less of an edge. Using a word I might have understood, she conveyed her true meaning in her tone. 'Don't try anything,' her voice meant this time.

She almost allowed me to get close enough to touch her before telling me to stop. "Cuffs," I said, moving my arms together, then pointing to her restraints. She lowered them to me slowly, and stopped almost within reach of grabbing. "Lock," I said, pointing it out. I then turned to the group behind me. "Do any of you have a lock pick?" I asked, slowing down the last two words so Koriand'r may understand.

"I do. But why do you want to release her?" Robin asked me. "She's been imprisoned, she might be a dangerous criminal."

"Because I'm trying to make peace," I answered. "You led the attacks on her, so you undoing the lock will be a peace offering between Earth and her. I know a little about the Tamaranians, they aren't a criminal people. Also, I don't know how to use a lock pick." And there's also Mar'i Grayson, I added in my head, but I can't reveal that. "Pull it out and show it to her before approaching. Don't get up, walk on your knees to approach her."

To my surprise, he obeyed. At first, Koriand'r was jumpy when Robin pulled out his equipment. "Lock. Lock pick," I explained, pointing out each item. Luckily, she understood and calmed down. Eager but hiding it, she walked to Robin to get the cuffs off sooner.

Then came the scene I didn't want to break. Robin undid the manacles, and she kissed him in return. Robin thought it was a show of gratitude or affection, but I knew it was a simple lingual imprinting. Unlike in the episode, she stepped back rather than shove him down. I guess I made too good of an impression on her, and I didn't really like what it could imply. I didn't plan on bringing Koriand'r along on my journey, because she has to be Mar'i's mother. Either that, or Robin was low enough to the ground already for her tastes. "If you wish to remain alive, you will leave me alone!" she announced before flying off.

That statement stunned the other heroes. I knew it was actually a warning about those after her, but the others didn't yet understand the supposed threat. "Sooooo..." Beast Boy began, "we made a good team, didn't we?"

"Good team?" Cyborg spoke up. "Look around us. She trashed the whole block!"

"But the girl's gone," Beast Boy started counting off what they accomplished, "nothing was seriously damaged here, and the rest of the city's safe. Mission accomplished, team leader sir!" He turned to Robin in salute.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Robin growled at him, then turned away. "And I'm on no team." He then started to walk off on his own. Nobody made a move to join him.

"Are you looking for her?" Raven asked Robin.

"I still don't know if she's a threat, and she's now unbound," Robin said, never stopping his march after Koriand'r. "If Kana's wrong, I'll be there to stop her."

"Or he'd like another kiss," Cyborg muttered, then started to walk away.

"Hey dude!" Beast Boy called out after him, "Where you going? Want to get a pizza? Do you play video games?" The chatterbox was stopped when Beast Boy's mouth ran into Cyborg's unmentionable. However, the impact sounded more metallic than face to skin. Cyborg took his hood of, showing why it sounded metallic. Over half of his head was hardware. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm a Cyborg! Part human, part robotic monster!" He was obviously trying to scare the annoying gnat away, but it didn't work. Instead, it made Beast Boy fawn over him and launched a new set of questions about Cyborg.

As they were talking, Raven started to walk off as well. "Where are you going?" I asked, moving to walk beside her. She stopped, apparently listening. "Beast Boy is right; we did do a good job. Why don't you stay?"

"If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around," Raven told me, turning away from me. But I did know. She was the offspring of human and demon, a twisted version of a Percy Jackson demigod. Her dark powers were tied to emotion; if she grew to care too much, she'll lose control. She was fated to summon her father and destroy the world.

But I also was secretly hoping she'd be one of my companions on my Keyblade journey. As the daughter of a multi-dimensional demon, she could likely be allowed to join me as soon as the prophecy about her and her father were fulfilled. Also, her dark powers may allow herself, myself, and another to travel the Corridors of Darkness between worlds safely. As for her future beyond the Titans, she didn't have a child or husband I knew about, she had a few storylines where her evil half took over, and almost every future ended grimly. After either the Prophecy or the Brotherhood of Evil, she could very well qualify to break World Order.

"I don't care who you were," I told her, resting my hand on her shoulder. "I care about who you want to become." I then walked around her, to look at her face to face. "I haven't seen your powers, aside from what looked like astral projection. But you didn't use them to fight, like the other so called heroes did. You saw what I did, a person who needed help. That's why I trust you more than them, and want you to stay."

Raven's eyes betrayed her thoughts, even though she was burying her emotions well. She heard the truth and care in my voice, but didn't know if I meant it. (I'll admit, I was being overly friendly. But hey, true friendship has to start somehow). She would have said something, but someone else spoke up. "DUDE!" Beast Boy alerted everyone, even the distant Robin, to a humongous spaceship. Something that looked like a missile was fired from it, struck what would become Titan Island, and revealed itself as a huge hologram generator.

"People of Earth," a holographic scaly winged lizard-man said, "we have come to recover a dangerous escaped prisoner. Do not interfere with our search, and the city will only sustain minimal damage. But any who are found to be harboring her, will be destroyed." The projection disappeared, and a huge army of aliens appeared from the sides of the missile.

"That's one ugly bunch of lizards," Cyborg commented.

"Yeah. Scary too," Beast Boy added on.

"They warned against interference," Raven told the heroes present. She then looked at me, most likely for guidance. _So far so good_, I thought to myself. _If this friendship develops well, it'd be easy to invite her to Kingdom Hearts._

But I didn't take the lead. Robin was to be the leader, so I looked to him. "If you find her, you may get caught in the two group's crossfire."

Robin looked back, a small grin on his face. "I suppose... a little backup would be nice. For now."

As the lizard men destroyed the city carefully, we went into a side ally to avoid detection. "Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, figure out where she is," Robin commanded. Beast Boy went dog, Cyborg checked his forearm, and Raven just said she could sense her nearby. "Kana, do you know those aliens as well?" Robin asked me.

"Koriand'r was the first alien species I ever met in person," I admitted. "These guys... I'm not sure, but those may be the Gordanians, a species that attacked Tamaran, her planet. She could be the prisoner of war if my hunch is right."

"Prisoners of war aren't always innocent Kana," Robin told me.

"I got her scent!" Beast Boy announced, flitting between human and bloodhound. He then lead us, to my surprise, to a Mexican restaurant where Koriand'r was gorging herself on chips, guacamole, and salsa. "You know, the chips taste better when eaten with the salsa or guac," he let her know.

Such an innocent way of saying 'hello, we're here' shouldn't have raised alarms. Nevertheless, she turned around with eyes and hands ablaze, ready to attack. Robin quickly showed a diplomatic side. "It's okay. We're friends." Well, it felt good that he trusted me when I called her innocent, and it made Koriand'r lowered her still energy-filled hands.

"Why do you call me friend? For what purpose did you free me? What is it you desire from me in return for my release?"

"Nothing! We... were... just being nice," Robin struggled with an answer.

"Nice..." she said, testing the word in her mouth. "We have no similar word in the language of Tamaran."

"Do you have selfish?" I asked her, "How about cruel or mean? Nice is their opposite. We did it for nothing, because we cared, or at least were concerned, for you." That explanation turned her hands off, but her eyes showed she still was wary.

"Why did that alien leader take you prisoner?" Robin asked, taking the lead and showing a part of his mentor's interrogation skills.

"Not as a prisoner..." Koriand'r said. Her eyes now lost their glow and appeared sad. "Prize, I think the word from your language is." This made Beast Boy gasp. "The Gordanians were to deliver me to the Citadel, where I would serve as slave to its people."

"And the Citadel are?" Raven asked.

"An alien empire," I told them. "The Gordanians serve them. They conquer worlds and transport slaves and prisoners to the Citadel, and Tamaran was one the the worlds the Gordanians attacked and ravaged. That's about everything I know about the three alien cultures."

"You knowledge is accurate for one who has not left his planet," Koriand'r said. I was nervous that she noticed. My knowledge was of things that happened within the past five years. An Earth-bound human shouldn't know about that; a mistake on my part.

She may have questioned me more, but an explosion blindsided us. The Gordanians had found her, and commanded her arrest. "Not if we have something to say about it," Robin challenged them. The future Teen Titan members mowed through them like blades through a field of wheat. Me? Well, I didn't summon my Keyblades yet, but my magic was as good as ever. I fired off some Fire and Thunder spells, but switched to Blizzard since reptiles are cold-blooded. However, that hunch was wrong. They seemed immune to Ice, and I got pinned by two Gordanians before Robin rescued me. "Got it covered?" He asked with a smile.

I could tell he was making a rare Robin-to-companion joke and smiled back. "Got an extra Bo Staff?" I asked. Robin extended one and tossed it to me. The familiar weapon from my karate classes made me almost as dangerous as Robin when I used it and my elemental magic. All those years, and a third degree Black Belt, finally came in handy.

After awhile, I combo'd with Raven. Comfortable with it, she and I set up a combat system. She'd cover long range and I'd watch her back on mid to short range. Once, a Gordanian spear was thrown at her, and I easily deflected it with a well-aimed Blizzard. (Note to self: see if Blizzard can be used defensively in the games). Alerted to what happened behind her by the clang, she returned the spear to its owner, pointy end first.

All too soon, the scouts were sent packing. We fought well; the only casualty among us was me being pinned, but it didn't hurt. "I believe your word for my intention is gratitude," Koriand'r checked with us.

"That's right. A shorter way to express it is 'Thank you'," I told her.

"Awww man!" Cyborg exclaimed. "My suit's now tatters!"

"But you look so much cooler without it!" Beast Boy complimented him.

"Yeah sure, like a goofy mask is any better," Cyborg retorted.

"But my mask is cool!" Beast Boy tried to confirm. "Isn't it? ... Raven? ... Kana?" We all shook our heads no. "But... what about my secret identity?"

"You have green skin, and big pointed ears," Raven reminded him. Reminded that his secret identity wasn't a real part of his life, Beast Boy took off the mask, exposing messy green hair.

"That's five heroes without masks," I noted. "The only one left to remove is on Robin."

"**_T_h_e_ m_a_s_k_ s_t_a_y_s_!_**" Robin roared at us. Seeing his 'evil oversized face' with 'Batglare', even I promised not to force it off him. Besides, if Young Justice was accurate, I knew his eye color anyway. "We can't lose vigilance yet," he continued. "Since we resisted his forces, their leader..."

"... Trogaar," Koriand'r named the leader for him before continuing, "will strike at the city in revenge."

To prove her right, the hologram system went back online. "People of Earth, you are fools. You were warned against aiding the prisoner, and yet five of your people aided her. Your rebellion shall be punished. The city will be... destroyed."

The holograph vanished, and the huge spaceship turned around, aiming at Jump City. "Are they going to ram us?" Beast Boy asked.

The front of the ship then started to glow. "Nope," I stated the obvious, "we're going to get blasted."

"Go team," Cyborg said regretfully.

"The fault belongs to you!" Koriand'r turned to Robin. "I had commanded you to leave the presence of mine, but you failed to obey and continued the being of nice!"

"My fault?" Robin yelled back. "You wrecked the city, attacked me, blasted me, kissed me, then you forget that they have a huge cannon they could wipe the city out with?"

"Robin! Koriand'r!" I yelled over their din. "I don't care who started it, but I do care about who fixes it. So are we going to bicker between each other, or stop the Gordanians from capturing Koriand'r and blowing this city apart?"

My outburst silenced everyone there. "Kana's right," Robin said. "We all started this mess, so we'll work together to get out of it." Everyone then nodded their approval to Robin. "Let's save this city!" He cried, ready to lead us into battle. "First things first, can anyone get all of us into the ship without detection?"

"... I haven't done it with this many people before, but I can try," Raven answered before covering us in her power. Have you ever walked through half swamp, half sewage water, overflowing with dead scaly fish and slimy eels, while a freaky foreign hypnosis-like feeling convinces you it feels good and you should stay forever? Then you know what it felt like to travel by Raven's powers when she's overloaded and having a hard time concentrating. I was somewhat used to the feeling of Darkness, but Beast Boy was completely creeped out.

As Robin led the others forward, Cyborg, Raven, and myself stayed behind. "What's the matter?" I prompted her.

"You saw how Beast Boy reacted," Raven said. "He fears my powers. I don't fit in with you guys."

"He's green with fleas, I'm half metal, and she's from outer space," Cyborg reminded Raven.

"Robin's a sidekick who barely went hero and has no superpowers, and I have my own secrets, abandoned past life, and burdens," I told her. "Among all of us misfits, you fit in just fine." Comforted, Raven joined the others. I just hope I worded it right and made Raven believe our lives were similar. If she thought that, she may be more open towards me. Because actually, her fate was similar to my Dream World experience.

By the time we caught up, Robin was giving his apology to Koriand'r. "Hey, what about me?" I reminded them. "I almost got slammed for pointing out the people in danger on the balcony, got knocked silly trying to stop you two's fighting, and was one of the two people who were only trying to be peace-making this entire night."

"Then I owe you and Raven apology, as well as the thanks," Koriand'r said remorsefully and humbly.

"... Good work back there Kana, Raven," Robin admitted with a half smile.

He may not have said the words, but considering who said them, it was a close enough equivalent for me. "I forgive both of you," I told them, "and thank you for working together now."

"Again, all of you are being the nice," Koriand'r pointed out. "On my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such... kindness."

"Well, here on this world, we do things differently," Robin told her with a smile. This made Koriand'r blush, and I regrettably didn't have a camera on me. I'd have to get one as soon as this mission's over.

"Guys?" Beast Boy asked. Koriand'r suddenly looked terrified, like she was afraid somebody had seen her soft side. "I think they saw us!" Beast Boy continued, pointing out the Gordanians that surrounded us.

"Oh gee," I teased with a heavy amount of sarcasm, "I'm not so sure we were discovered. What makes you think that?" A couple Gordanian growls as they charged 'convinced' me. However, these guys were even weaker than the scouts, and we handled them easily. I lead the fight by casting Balloon around us, and the small explosions made our attackers flinch. This gave us the opening advantage and a little smoke cover. During the fight, Koriand'r told me that they were from a cold climate, and therefore reacted better to Fire spells than Ice. I didn't dare use Lightning, since we were in a closed metal space.

Soon, we found the bridge. We could tell because of the big door and we could hear a voice from within. "This will teach the Earth Scum that it takes more than six young kids to defy me, Lord Trogaar!"

Deciding on a grand entrance, Robin blew up the door and announced our presence. "We're not just six heroes. Together we are one team." However, with the element of surprise gone, the Gordanians attacked. Robin led us into the fight, confident these guys would be just as easy as the guards in the hallway.

However, for supposed desk job workers, these guys were skilled and had some intelligence. While two or three would occupy us, another would attack from behind or above. Beast Boy was the first to take a hit. A surprise attack from behind sent him flying into the opposite wall. Raven protected him while he recovered, and Robin tackled their oppressor from behind, pulling him away. However, another charged at Robin, still perched on his opponent. I covered Robin's back by using my Bo staff as a pole vault, kicking the advancing alien hard in the head. That knocked him off course, and I helped Robin by tripping the Gordanian he was riding.

Soon, only the leader, Trogaar, was left standing. I could tell it was him because he had bigger fish-fin ornamentation on his helmet. But Robin didn't notice the difference in skill until he was thrown into a wall, head first. "Robin!" Koriand'r shouted. Her care for Robin spiked her anger at Trogaar, releasing a righteous fury of green energy balls. However, Trogaar had resilient skin. So he walked through the attacks, grabbed her, then proceeded to slam her into the ground over and over. Cyborg went to her rescue, and the duo attacked together with punches. To help, I sweep kicked the behinds of his knees to trip him. However, my blow wasn't strong enough to make him even flinch. His tail sent me flying, then his counterattack winded Koriand'r and Cyborg. We all ended up next to Robin.

"Can you convert your sonic sensor into a sonic weapon?" Robin asked Cyborg as all four of us got up.

"I can try," Cyborg said. "But I'll need time."

"Stop!" I tried, but nothing happened. "Haste! Slow?" Oh dear, I thought, not all the spells from the Dream World carried over with me. "I guess time is something we'll have to earn the hard way," I noted. The guards had recovered, and were in formation behind their leader. I quickly cast a Cure on myself, Cyborg, and Robin, which used up all of my magic reserves. It'd take a minute or two to recharge.

"Stay away from **my friends!**" Raven growled out, supporting Beast Boy. "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Her black energy took control of the Gordanian's various weapons and buried them into various computers around the room. The resulting explosion knocked out the Gordanians and made the ship lose altitude. Raven also used her energy to shield us, but the dual effort left her almost drained, like I was.

Unfortunately, her attack only mildly hurt Trogaar. He got back up and extended his claws. "That stunt may have saved your city," he spoke, slowly approaching her, "but will it save you?"

But I knew what happened to villains who wasted time monologuing. To his surprise, a blue blast of condensed audio energy struck him from behind, knocking him out. The blast came from Cyborg's barely finished Sonic Cannon. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once," Cyborg announced softly. "Boo-yah!"

I would have laughed at the first part of his statement, but I felt the spacecraft shift. "Uh, guys," I called to everyone. "The ship is sinking." With the engines killed, the ship had fallen into the water and was slowing submerging. As the sun rose, Koriand'r, Beast Boy, and Raven flew Robin, Cyborg, and myself, respectively, out to dry ground. We all landed on the island and gazed at the sunrise, which was a beautiful background for all of Jump City.

"Somebody should build a house out here," Cyborg commented.

"Why not a hero base?" I asked. "We did a great job last night. Why can't we stay a team?"

"That sounds good," Beast Boy agreed. "If you like lots of sunshine, a great beach..." he said, elbowing Raven.

"You know..." Raven started, the hints of a smile on her face.

"... You're right!" I finished for her. I knew the grief Beast Boy would give her over jokes, and figured this was safe enough a change. "Let's stay! We could build a base on the top of the hill. No wait, a Tower!"

"Guys..." a familiar voice said. We all turned around to see our space friend. She had removed the metal bands on her body, and change her color scheme to royal purple. "Do I look... nice?"

"Yes, Carrie... how do you say your name?" Robin said, struggling with the foreign word.

"In your language, it would be Star... Fire," Koriand'r, now called Starfire, told him.

"Oh! So that's what Kana was doing!" Beast Boy exclaimed, realizing what I was semi-pantomiming a few hours ago after she told us her name. "Wait... isn't Kana a girl's name?"

"No!" I yelled at him. "It's was originally a boy's name! The name of a famous Demigod of Hawaiian legend! He rescued his mother the moon goddess from the Molokai chief, and restored the sun when it was taken to the Underworld!"

The rest of the team laughed at my name for a little bit when Beast Boy asked, but calmed down quickly. Starfire then continued with what she was saying before we interrupted her. "I thank you for your help in my rescue. I wish, with your permission, to remain here, on Earth. With the people who are both strange and kind," she said, gazing at Robin.

Everyone welcomed her warmly, then Cyborg and Robin started working on something for a minute. When they finished, Robin gave handed out communication devices. "If you guys are in trouble, give me a call," Robin said, turning away from the group.

"Wait a sec!" I called after him. "What about our plans for the future? What about becoming a formal team?"

"Sorry Kana," Robin said, "but I have to go solo... to ask Batman for the needed funds."

After a crushing hug by myself, Beast Boy, and Starfire, Robin left for Gotham. True to his word, he came back with the funds and a construction crew. While we waited, Robin made me a few Bo staffs and two dual swords. A few months later, we had a proper base which we called Titan Tower.

During this time, I managed to properly befriend the team. While I wasn't as nerdy or starved, I'd eat and play with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin made me a Bo Staff that had small teeth near both tips. Starfire taught me more of her language while I taught her basic Earth cooking. However, I regret that now, since she tries to combine recipe's from both planets. We'll leave it like this: I don't mind what's inside an Earth Hot Dog anymore. I'd also say I had a good friendship with Raven; I was the only one Raven was tolerant about being in her room!

The first few months, I was checking Yen Sid's compass often, to see if Raven or another was registering. However, the needle remained motionless and dull. I wasn't worried; Raven and other potential companions wouldn't show up for awhile. Once we moved into the Tower, I put it in the back of my drawers, determined not to let it get me down.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far?<strong>

**I decided on doing this companion exploration now because there are many worlds I'd like to use, but no knowledge of which worlds are available for me to explore. Once we get a world list, things may move on from there.**

**AnonymousGX**


End file.
